A Strange Man And His Best Friend
by PuppyCutie13
Summary: Four girls. Going on what was supposed to be a normal Summer day to the amusement park. Turns out to be much more than that. As one of the girls, sees a man she believe to be fictional. So, she drags her three friends along with her to go after the man. When the stumble upon the most magical thing ever. A strange man, and his best friend. Guest appearances: Susan,K-9,Master,Others.
1. Prolouge

**_The Prologue to this story. I thought I'd give you all this like a book. So, Prologue, Chapters, Then Epilogue. UNLESS, you all would like a book took. Then it'll be different. I was actually think about making it like little Serials of Doctor Who. And even different part to it as well. That just depends. However, I'll let you all read it now! I hope you enjoy!_**

Prologue:

So, today is going to be a great day! Just, a casual trip to the amusement park. Since, Magenta as her three friends never really went that much anymore. Not will having school. However, now that it was summer break, they could go almost everywhere! Magenta was in a nice pink shirt, with a yellow hoodie. The hood up, to cover her black cat ears on her head. Her short pink hair under it. She wore blue jeans, and her tail was out. Though, her jacket had a little thing to cover the tail. Making it look like it was a part of the hoodie.

Smiling, staring at herself in the mirror with her pink eyes. The pupil shaped into hearts. She was perfectly ready to meet up with Violet. Then, they'd get that sassy little Ember. Next, the youngest of the Four. Sapphire. The girl who's just as different as all the other three. The Four girls, all around the same age. They were the bestest of friends. Well, for now she had more things on her mind. Magenta grinned, and rushed out of her room, running up stairs.

"Where are you going?!" her parents called to her, as she was running out the door. With her hand on the nob, she grinned, and turned her back at them, still smiling.

"I'm going to the amusement park with Violet, Ember, and Sapphire! I told you that already!" she laughed a little at her parents.

They sighed, before calling out. "Just be careful!".

With that, Magenta ran out to go find her friends.

Violet was sitting on the counter in her kitchen. She had to take her allergy pills before going out. Finishing off her drink, she jumped down. Looking at the time, she grinned. Her long purple hair currently in a ponytail. She usually had long black wings, but currently kept them hidden. She wasn't a normal human, just like Magenta wasn't. She put a black hat on, with goggles on top of it. A nice purple tank-top on, with black jeans. She was perfectly ready to go.

"You going out with Magenta and those other two?" her mother asked. Sometimes she forgot the other twos names.

Violet giggled, and nodded. "Yeah. We're going to the amusement park. Don't worry. We'll be careful. Promise." she said.

"Alright." spoke her mom.

With that, Violet walked out of the house. She stood there for a little, until she saw Magenta running up to her house. Walking over, she grinned again. "Hello again!" She said. Her eyes, which were mostly black, but two spot of yellow. One, shaped like a star, the other, a crescent moon.

Magenta panted, getting her breathe back, before speaking. "Yeah. Hello there Violet." she smiled. "Ready to go? We don't wanna keep Ember and Sapphire waiting!" she said.

Violet nodded. She knew that they all wanted to get there at a certain time. More time to ride all the rides there. Skipping next to Magenta, they walked on to find the other two.

Ember was sitting on the side walk in front of her house. Her long red hair in a braid, as she wore a black hoodie. Her pants blue, her shirt white. She was waiting for the other girls. She knew that Violet and Magenta should be the ones coming, then they'll all go get Sapphire. Ember had no pupils, as her eyes were like looking at something glowing red. They were pretty and sometimes she used them to her advantage when fighting to not only protect herself, but her family and friends.

Currently, she was looking up at the sky. When she heard her name being called. Looking over, she smiled as she saw Violet and Magenta heading toward her. She stood up, grinning at the two. "Sup." she said, waving some. When the other to where actually standing by her now, they also said hello.

"So, we just need to go get Sapphire, correct?" Violet asked.

Ember nodded, "Correct Vile." she said, smiling.

"Alright! Let's go!" Magenta said, starting to run ahead.

"Maggie wait up!" Ember yelled, running after her.

"Oi! Don't you go running of too Em!" Violet said, running as well.

Sapphire wasn't exactly finished getting ready. She had to hide her wolf ears from everyone else besides her parents, and her three friends. Same with her tail. Her eyes, looked like a space galaxy, the color blue though. She heard the door bell ring, knowing that it was probably her friends waiting for her.

After a little more time, she was wearing a blue shirt, and jeans. Her hail was given and effect, as well as her ears, to look fake. So that everyone else thought she wanted to pretend to be part of an animal. It took a while to do it, but she did make them look fake. After getting ready, she ran downstairs to where her friends were waiting for her.

"Nice job making it look fake." Violet said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sapphire said.

"Welcome!" Magenta said, then giggled.

"Anyways, ready to go?" Ember asked.

"Yes, very much Em." Sapphire said.

"So, come on then Sapph! I wanna try and ride as MANY rides as I can!" Magenta said.

"Maggie IS right on that!" Violet said.

"Oh look, Vile wants to ride on them all? Even the REALLY high ones?!" Sapphire asked.

"NOT THE HIGH ONES!" Both Violet and Magenta yelled.

Sapphire and Ember laughed at the other two. "Well, they got a point Em." Sapphire said.

"Yeah. So let's get going. And no high ones." she said, giggling.

They Four girls left the house, ready to go to what was supposed to be a normal door at the amusement park. But would turn out to be something more. Something magical. Something not any of them would ever dream of.

_**So that was it! Tell me what you all think. I'm planning on working on this one a little more than the other stories I have. I have many ideas for where this is going to go. I wonder, can you all guess what is going to happen in the actual first chapter? I'm curious.**_


	2. Chapter One: Woah

_**Alright I Know It Took Me Forever To Do This. But Since I Finally Thought Of What Would Happen. I Have Decided That Now Is A Good Time To Make The First Chapter. I Hope Y'all Like It!**_

Magenta, Violet, Ember, and Sapphire were supposed to be home by now. Well, most thought. They hadn't been seen since they left that day. Why? Well, they were caught up in there own little. A world they actually thought never existed. Especially Magenta, Ember, and Sapphire. Violet was utterly confused. However, she knew parts of what was going on. Here, let's go back to earlier that day.

Magenta and her three friends had just gotten to the amusement park. All of them were smiling and laughing. "Yay!" Magenta said, giving a jumping twirl to show she was happy. They had finally made it, now she could try and ride all the rides she could!

Sapphire laughed at her friend, "I see you're happy we're here now." she said, moving some of her platinum blonde hair out of her face. "Shall we get going?" she asked, tilting her head a little. A bright smiled on her face.

Violet put her hand up to her mouth, letting out a giggle. Though, she was trying to hide it. She wasn't the type to laugh, even if she did think something was funny. "Yeah. We probably should. Before Maggie starts whining because she can't get on the rides." she giggled at her own little joke.

Ember nodded, "Vile's right. Though," she leaned on Magenta's head. "I don't think she'll get to get on most of them. Being as short as she is." she then looked at Violet. "Same with you Vile."

Magenta and Violet both started pouting, "That's not fair!" They both yelled. Though, they were a couple inches shorter than the other two girl. Who, happened to be the same height.

"You two are just tall people." Magenta said, crossing her arms in her annoyance. Violet nodded in agreement.

Sapphire was laughing, before she nodded her head toward the park. "Come on guys. Enough about the heights." she said, turning and walking into the park.

Ember nodded, "Alright Sapph." she said, following her.

Magenta and Violet started at each other, then started following the other two.

After about two hours riding rides. All four of the girls had gotten hungry. So, they went to get some ice cream. As the waited in line, Magenta swore she saw something out of the corner of her.

She turned her head, and saw the part of something she would had never thought to be real. Well, of course she wanted it to be. But..It was impossible! It was just a story..Wasn't it? Looking to her three friends, she pulled on Embers clothes. Which got all three of the girls attention. "Did you see that?" Magenta asked.

"See what?" Ember asked.

"Over there!" Magenta said, pointing to where she saw the thing. It was there again, just barely peeking from the corner.

"It's just a scarf Maggie." Violet said.

Ember and Sapphire stared for a moment, before they realized why Magenta was shocked. "Is that what I think it is?" Sapphire asked.

"It looks like it Sapph." Ember said.

"I told ya!" Magenta said.

Violet was confused, but next thing she knew, Magenta was dragging her along. "COME ON!" Magenta yelled, trying to get all three of her friends to come with her.

Loosing there place in line, with a slightly upset Violet who had really wanted some ice cream. They followed Magenta.

As the four of them were half way there, The scarf moved further into the area it was one, making is gone completely.

This time, all four of the girls were shocked. "After it!" Magenta said, letting go of Violet and booking it down the alley type thing.

She had seen part of it go left, and so that is where she went.

"Maggie!" Violet yelled, following after her friend.

"Vile!" Ember yelled, going after the other two.

"You three..." Sapphire said, shaking her head before running after them.

After who knows how long they had been running, following Magenta who kept insisting that she'd figure out who owned that scarf. If what she thought was fake, was actually real.

Magenta and Violet had gotten there first, and stared up at the random blue, police call box that stood there. "It's just a police box Maggie." Viel said.

"Have you ever seen one here, Vile?" Magenta asked.

"Well...No..But that doesn't change what it is." Violet responded.

"Yes it d-!" before Magenta could finish, she was falling forward.

Ember and Sapphire had gotten there. And thought they needed to run more, but ended up running right into Magenta and Violet. The all ended up landing inside the police box...How did they do that?

Magenta's hood had fallen down, and the part her tail was attacked to, came off her tail. She was running her head. Ember ended up covered in white powder, things to Sapphire falling as well. Sapphire's wolf tail was wagging, as she was rubbing the back of her neck. Ember was trying to get some of the powder off of her. Violet's black angel wings had come out, and were laying there, just as she was. After a moment, they all realized they were in something.

Slowly, the four girls looked up. Magenta gave a gasp, as her hand covered her mouth. "Oh. My. Kitten. God." Sapphire said. Ember went from being shocked, to the biggest grin on her face. Violet sat up, still staring shocked at what it was she was staring at. But mostly, how was the police box so much bigger on the inside. What had happened?

They just saw a strange man with a scarf, and his weird little girlfriend.

_**Yes, Totally. I Know It's Probably Not As Long As Some Of You Were Expecting. However, It's Up! I Promise To Update More Often. And Eventually I'll Make A Cover For This Story. See Y'all Next Time!**_


End file.
